


That and This

by yarukiswitch



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Edging, Failboats In Love, M/M, Ohkura Howling at Things, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5917975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarukiswitch/pseuds/yarukiswitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four snapshots of the impossible-to-explain relationship of Ohkura and Maru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That and This

**Author's Note:**

> Four prompts - potato, remote, clothespin, birdhouse. Thank you, L. <3

1.

 

“You look like a potato.” The rather inelegant statement is followed by a finger-push to Maru’s cheek, and a chu-hi lubricated smile. “A cute potato.”

“Not exactly a late night confession I was expecting, but -”

Ohkura’s eyes grew wide as his mouth pulled into a perfect ‘O’ of shock. “You know I think you’re hot, right?”

Alcohol was very vocal when flowing through Ohkura. Usually Drunkura was full of trivia - facts he’d gleaned from Wikipedia when he was pretending to read manga on his iPad, a hundred facts about Sanada Yukimura and the GDPs of Oceana falling onto deaf, karaoke singing ears - but random statements like the one he just made usually came right behind, so Maru returns the cheek finger-push and smiles teasingly. 

“You think I’m hot, huh.” He flips his hair obnoxiously. “It’s my model good looks, right?”

“You think I’m teasing.”

Maru shrugs and reaches for his glass off the table, taking a long swig of his beer. He feels Ohkura before he sees him out of the corner of his eye, suddenly very close and hot against Maru’s bare arm. “I’m not teasing. Do you want me to tell you why?”

The din of the karaoke room feels very far away, Ohkura’s nose brushing Maru’s ear, and he swallows. “I - dude, you just told me I looked like a potato.”

“A _cute_ potato.” Maru feels Ohkura smiling. “Besides, you’d probably freak out if I told you how hard it is not to jump you whenever you bite your lips. Or,” a quirk of his head, bringing Ohkura’s lips in contact with Maru’s jaw, “when you’re tuning your bass, and you get that intense look on your face. Pretty much anytime you don’t think anyone’s looking at you.”

“Intense look.” Maru tries to turn his head, to play it off as a joke, but he knows he’s at risk of meeting Ohkura’s eyes and - he swallows - lips. “Modeling. Zoolander.”

Ohkura laughs, his nose moving into Maru’s hair again, down his jaw and Maru jumps a little when he feels Ohkura’s lips on his jaw. “It wouldn’t be so bad, would it?”

“What wouldn’t be ba-” 

“Ohkura!” Subaru jumps over the couch and throws the mic into Ohkura’s hands. “You’re up.”

There’s a flash of challenging teeth as Ohkura leaps up, and Maru’s skin tingles where his warmth was. A long swig finishes his beer; Maru crosses his legs and hopes no one asks him to get up for the next song. 

 

\--

2.

 

“What do you wanna watch?”

Maru narrows his eyes at the figure at the end of his couch. “Why are you here?” 

The response was Ohkura’s cellphone pushed into Maru’s face. “ _You_ messaged _me_.”

Well. True, but a 2am-and-very-drunk text message asking _tacchon what are you doing_ didn’t really translate to _come over at 7pm with dinner and a pair of fuzzy socks so we can watch one of the seven movies you hired from Tsutaya_ , but there it was.

The dinner was long gone and they were both strangely sober. Maru’d made the choice deliberately, knowing that tonight was either going to end in a) Ohkura dragging him to a titty bar with Subaru in tow or b) the “something” neither of them was addressing but Maru sure as hell wanted to work out. He shifts a bit on the couch, tucking his feet in and putting the remote on his knee.

“Maru-chan. Gimme the remote.” There’s a brief wrestle as Ohkura roughly leans across the void of the couch and tries to prise it from Maru’s quickly reflexive fingers.

“No, bro, my house, my remote!” 

“Yeah, but I’m the guest and -”

There’s a heavy pause as they both realise the position they’re in - faces inches apart, heavy panting and Ohkura’s chest leaning heavily against Maru’s shoulders. Their fingers are intertwined, and there’s barely a second before Maru breathes in and pushes forward to kiss Ohkura square on the lips. His heart drops a little in panic before Ohkura responds; melting against him, pushing his legs apart to get closer to Maru and, in turn, deeper into his mouth.

They stay that way, Ohkura octopusing around him as Downtown screws around on screen, just making out - until Maru breaks them apart.

“Oi,” Ohkura pouts, grabbing Maru at the base of his neck and pulling his hair a little. Maru’s heart (and other organs) leap a little, but he manages a stern face. 

“Should we be -”

With a groan, Ohkura grabs the remote and switches of the TV. “After all this damn time - really, Maru-chan? Just shut the fuck up and kiss me.”

A grin. “Okay.”

 

\--

3.

 

He’s been tied to the chair for an hour now, his ass gradually moving from straight against the back of the chair to a position Ohkura could only name “planked straight from fucking pleasure”. He was naked, panting, sweating and his dick so hard it was painful - all the while, Maru was snuggly wrapped up in a cardigan and jeans, his face an impenetrable void of silence. 

“You gonna say anything?” Ohkura’s shocked at how hoarse with desire his voice sounds, but Maru barely gives him a glance as he lubes up his hand and makes towards Ohkura’s cock, making him swallow hard.

This whole excursion into the magical world of edging (Maru’s words) had come off of a very drunk and very TMI conversation at Hina’s birthday drinks the night before, Yoko telling them in no uncertain terms they “had to try it”, and that he and Hina more than once had filmed themselves and put it online. Once they’d gotten home, they’d attempted a short, embarrassed conversation that ended up resulting in them working out the logistics via text as they were both awkwardly useless when it came to talking about their odd sexual dynamic in person. That said, it was pretty easy to see who was going to edge who - afterall, Maru more than once had told Ohkura when inside him that it was his screaming that got him off more than anything else - and Ohkura was more than up for the challenge.

So he’d thought, and he closed his eyes as his stomach twitched at the friction of Maru’s lubed hand closing around his dick. If there was one thing Maru was good at, it was reading people, and Ohkura opens his eyes and sees Maru’s passive face watching him intently as the pleasure begins to get almost too much for Ohkura. 

“Are you hard, huh?” Ohkura’s voice cracks a little on the question, and he bucks into Maru’s hand. There’s a moment of triumph as Maru’s eyes flutter closed slightly, but within a beat he’s back to the job at hand - no pun intended - choosing this moment to clench tighter around Ohkura’s cock and start beating him off frantically. 

“Jesus,” Ohkura howls, a bunch of inelegant noises and embarrassing requests following from his mouth. “Jesus, please, Maru-chan, my balls - I...touch me, come on.”

A sigh, and Maru slows down, bringing a high whine from Ohkura’s mouth. “Fuck, I’m not close -”

“Wait,” and Ohkura freezes as Maru finally speaks. He pulls out a clothespin and pegs it to Ohkura’s erect nipple, the pain piercing through the pleasure and Ohkura groans, his mind spinning a bit as Maru licks his jawline - long, warm, filled with a silent promise that makes Ohkura’s heart and dick jump - and goes back to hand-fucking him. A second hand joins, cupping Ohkura’s balls, his whinging sounding pathetic even to him. 

“I’m gonna - Maru-chan -” and like that, the pressure is gone. Everything is buzzing, his nerves on ends; his head thrown back and back arched almost uncomfortably as he tries to catch his breath. He looks up to see Maru watching him, some of Ohkura’s precome on his hands.

Maru smiles, licks his fingers and stands up. “I’ll be back.”

“Where are you going?” 

“Gotta run an errand,” and Ohkura can hear him laughing as he howls.

 

\--

4.

 

“Let’s film it.”

Maru freezes, his pants halfway undone and his hair a mess from Ohkura’s hands being dragged through it earlier in their rather intense making out session in the genkan. “ _What_.”

“Let’s film it.” Pulling his phone out from his pants, Ohkura waggles the iPhone in Maru’s direction with a sly look on his face. “You want to fuck on the balcony, I want to film it.”

By this stage, Maru’s roughly the same colour as a tomato, but Ohkura notices his Adam’s apple jumping up and down and a clear look of interest in his eyes. Their new thing was “fucking in weird places” - Maru strategically making notes and rating their experiences from oddly themed love hotels to Disneyland bathrooms - but for some reason, Maru had gotten it in his head that Ohkura’s balcony was the next conquest. “It’s public,” was all he’d given when Ohkura asked why, and, really, that was kind of enough. 

“What are you going to do with it?” 

“The video?” Ohkura quirks his head, pulls off his shirt and makes his way over to help Maru fully out of his pants, accidently-on-purpose brushing his hands across Maru’s increasingly hard cock. “Well,” he smiles against Maru’s cheek, moving back to pull his shirt off. “I’d probably just watch it when you’re away. Maybe put it on my computer and -” Ohkura puts his hands down Maru’s underwear and begins to stroke, kissing him quickly - “maybe send you the results in a whole new video.”

“Jesus,” Maru mutters against Ohkura’s mouth, undoing his pants and groaning as Ohkura thumbs the tip of his cock. “Yeah, yeah, come on, let’s film it.”

There’s a scramble getting Ohkura’s pants off, then underwear and eventually Maru’s, the two of them stumbling out onto Ohkura’s giant balcony in a pile of competitive making out and naked frottage.

Then - Maru pushes back, panting and looking around. 

“Where will the camera go?” 

“Uh.” His phone is still clutched in the hand not gripping Maru’s hair, and Ohkura quickly looks around his admittedly rather bare balcony. “The birdhouse!”

Maru looks over his shoulder at the twee, blue birdhouse perched precariously on the balcony railing. “Oh, that’s cute! Where did you get that from?” He reaches over, smiling in interest.

“Are you seriously asking me about the birdhouse my mother bought me three years ago when I’m hard and basically begging for it?”

Maru grins and grabs the phone, poking his tongue out at the unimpressed impression on Ohkura’s face. He places the phone gingerly on the the edge of the birdhouse, gently opening the camera and flipping it to front-facing to better get them in shot. He catches Ohkura in the screen, licking his lips and stroking his dick, and it’s enough for Maru to roughly press the red record button and turn back.

“Oh - _shit_ -” They both scramble towards the balcony at the same time, just as the birdhouse - and Ohkura’s phone - fall backwards and off the railing. There’s a sickening smash as it hits the road below, and they both peer over the side of the balcony with matching looks of terror on their face.

“Go go gogogogogo!” Ohkura scrambles up onto his feet, trying not to laugh - he knows the moment he looks at Maru’s face, he’ll crack up - pulling on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt as Maru goes to sit on the couch. “Like hell you are, you’re coming down too!”

Maru starts to laugh with a slightly manic edge. “Yeah okay, okay,” he giggles, pulling on his own clothes and following Ohkura out of his apartment, grabbing the keys Ohkura forgets. 

“This is your fault,” Ohkura howls as they step into the elevator. He pumps the close door button and looks anxiously at the ceiling.

“I didn’t want to film it, Kurosawa, you’re as much to blame as me!” Maru bursts out laughing after gallantly trying not to. “Also you’re pretty crappy at securing birdhouses, so…” he shrugs his shoulders and Ohkura howls again.

“Fuck you,” he hisses over his shoulders as the elevator opens and he barrels out, grabbing Maru’s hand and pulling him to the front doors. They both start looking around, spotting the debris of the birdhouse but, terrifyingly, no phone.  
  
“This yours, mister?” The kid’s sitting on the building’s signage, Ohkura’s (strangely intact) phone in his hand. Grabbing Maru’s t-shirt, Ohkura drags him over to the kid.

“Yes! Thanks so much, can I just -?” The kid pulls back when Ohkura tries to take the phone.

“You’re Johnny’s right?” 

Ohkura suddenly recognises the kid. “You live two doors down from me, right?”

The kid grins. “Yup! My mom loves you.”

Almost instantly, Maru turns on the charm. “How about we give you a coupla autographs, huh? And you give us back the phone?”

“Why was it filming? For TV? Do you know Murakami-san? I stopped the recording, but, my dad has one of these but he never lets me play with it.” The kid narrows his eyes at them. “You’re rich, can I have this?”

Ohkura reaches behind him and grabs Maru’s leg painfully, judging from the small mew Maru lets out. “Be cool,” Maru half-giggles into his ear. To the kid, he lets off a thousand watt smile. “Hey, kid, how about you give us the phone and we’ll get Murakami-san to come to your house and give you an autograph?”

The kid's face lights up. “I love soccer! Can he play soccer with me?” 

Ohkura and Maru exchange a look, knowing full well the amount of begging Hina they were about to face. “Sure!” Ohkura sounds like even a preschooler would know he was lying, but the kid nods excitedly. 

“Awesome!” The kid stands up, grinning. “I’ll go tell my mom, okay!”

“Ah-ah-ah - kid, the phone?” They both put their hands out, expectantly.

“Oh.” The kid looks down at the phone then back at Maru and Ohkura. Ohkura’s certain there will be a bruise on Maru’s leg from the way he knows his nails are digging in, but it’s revenge for the snorts of giggles Maru keeps letting out. “Gimme five thousand yen and it’s yours.”

“Are you fucki-” Maru pinches Ohkura before he can finish the sentence, extracting himself from Ohkura’s grip and pulling out his wallet that somehow managed to stay in his backpocket even through all the genkan groping earlier. 

“Here, kiddo.” He puts his hand out, charming smile in place. “Phone?”

The kid smiles back, peers at the five thousand yen note and pushes the phone into Maru’s hand, running back into the apartment building with a “see you guys and Murakami-san tomorrow!” over his shoulder.

“Oh thank -” Ohkura runs forward and grabs the phone from Maru, who’s flipping through it, smiling. “What?”

“Wasn’t even recording. Think it must have started when it hit the ground or something.” A video is playing on the screen of the sky, and Ohkura groans, before laughing hysterically, grabbing Maru around the waist. “You’re calling Hina, by the way.”

“Oh man. Yeah, yeah. Fair’s fair, you paid the bribe.”

They walk back into the elevator, leaning heavily into each other, unlocking the door and moving back inside Ohkura’s apartment in silence.

“So.” Maru reaches inside his bag and pulls out his DSLR. “Wanna try again, with this in a more stable place?”

Ohkura grins, and starts pulling his shirt off. “Hate to waste all this panicked adrenaline, after all.”

 

\--


End file.
